Love
Season six of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood premiered on VH1 on August 5, 2019. The season is produced by Mona Scott-Young, Stephanie Gayle and Treiva Williams for Monami Entertainment, Dan Cesareo, Lucilla D'Agostino, Donna Edge Rachell, Oji Singletary and Thomas Jaeger for Big Fish Entertainment, and Nina L. Diaz, Liz Fine, Vivian Gomez and Jihoon Zun for VH1. It consists of 21 episodes, including a three part reunion hosted by Nina Parker and KendallKyndall. Production Development On October 23, 2018, VH1 announced that they had taken Eastern TV off the series and were looking for new producers to take the show in a new direction. The season began filming in March 2019, with Big Fish Entertainment taking over as the show's production company. It was primarily filmed in Los Angeles, California, however some episodes were filmed in Chicago and Vegas. On July 8, 2019, VH1 announced Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood would be returning for a sixth season on August 5, 2019, along with a teaser confirming the return of Apryl Jones and Lil' Fizz to the main cast. New cast members would include Yo-Yo, rapper Micky Munday, J-Boog, Brittany B. and Akon's wife Tricia Ana. Brooke Valentine would leave the series after deciding to take a break after the birth of her child, while Teairra Marí and Moniece Slaughter would return as supporting cast members, with Moniece announcing on social media that the season would be her last. Nikki Mudarris and Nia Riley have also reportedly filmed scenes for the season, although in what capacity they will appear has not been confirmed by VH1. Synopsis Press release This season "Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood" is giving viewers the ultimate VIP pass and a behind-the-scenes look at The Millennium Tour with B2K band members Fizz and J-Boog. Omarion's ex and the mother of his children, Apryl Jones, returns to the series while rumors circulate about her close friendship with Fizz. Marques Houston, alongside his chart-topping group Immature, return to the spotlight and possibly the stage. Power couple Ray J and wife Princess Love are living out their modern-day fairy tale while securing a legacy for Melody Love Norwood and possibly baby number two. Nineties rap sensation Yo-Yo joins the show with her signature message of female empowerment and mentors the younger artists. Kimberly "K. Michelle" Pate struggles with a complicated pregnancy journey via surrogacy. The tables have turned in the Bentley household. After a year embroiled in claims of alleged foul play by Lyrica Anderson, Floyd "A1" Bentley seems to have slipped up and is in the hot seat with rumors of infidelity and salacious headlines. Will A1 be able to stay on top of his music game, artistry and keep his marriage intact all while raising their newborn son? The new season shines a light on the fundamentals of love, life and music in the city of Los Angeles -where success is fleeting, and love's greatest foe is the limelight. Cast Main and supporting cast members in order of number of appearances, out of the episodes that have aired. * Although they have green screen scenes, Booby, Lyrica Garrett and Pam are initially listed under "guest appearances" in the end credits. Guest stars Gallery Cover art LoveHipHopHollywoodSeason6poster.jpg|Original iTunes cover art Lhhh_s6_current_itunes_art.jpg|Current iTunes cover art Lhhh_6_amazon_prime_cover.jpg|Amazon Prime cover art Lhhh_6_backdrop.jpg|Backdrop promo image for digital releases Cast photos Lhhh_6_cast_photo.jpg|Cast photo. Lhhh_6_ray_j_full.jpg|Ray J's promo photo. Lhhh_6_princess_full.jpg|Princess' promo photo. Lhhh_6_full.jpg|Kimberly's promo photo. Lhhh_6_lyrica_full.jpg|Lyrica's promo photo. Lhhh_6_a1_full.jpg|A1's promo photo. Lhhh_6_fizz_full.jpg|Fizz's promo photo. Lhhh_6_apryl_full.jpg|Apryl's promo photo. Lhhh_6_micky_munday_full.jpg|Micky's promo photo. Episodes Promo videos Trailers The season's teasers and trailers were accompanied with the tag lines "Watch It or Don't", "Real. Raw. Unexpected. Unfiltered", "This is Hollywood Like You've Never Seen It Before" and "The Intrigue Unfolds". * Trailer (01:00) – released July 9, 2019. * Trailer (01:00) – released July 23, 2019. * Trailer (01:00) – released July 30, 2019. * Super Trailer (06:32) – released July 30, 2019. Cast interviews The following promotional videos are included in the digital bundles with the season. * The Return of Apryl Jones (03:37) – interview with Apryl. * Baby Melody's Milestones (03:58) – interview with Princess and Melody. * Summer Body Goals (05:05) – interview with Zell, Ray J, Apryl, Apple, Brittany B, Moniece, Paris and Fizz. VH1.com also features: * Zellswag's Style Superlatives (07:46) – interview with Zell. * Is Moniece Still Looking for the "Love" in Love & Hip Hop? (01:19) – interview with Moniece. * Melody's in the Mood for Music (01:51) & Ray J's Daddy Do-Over (05:03) – interviews with Ray J and Melody. * Let Lyrica Live (03:59) – interview with Lyrica. * A1 Keeps It A1 (03:32) – interview with A1. * Who Is Brittany B.? (03:32) – interview with the cast about Brittany B. * The Laws of Dating in Hollywood (03:16) – interview with the cast about dating. * Who Is Summer Bunni? (Uncensored) (02:11) – interview with the cast about Summer Bunni. * Who Is Yo-Yo? (03:19) – interview with the cast about Yo-Yo. * Who Is Micky Munday? (02:14) – interview with the cast about Micky Munday. Webisodes Check Yourself: Love & Hip Hop Hollywood and bonus scenes were released weekly with every episode. Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 6)